


broken

by funnyducky



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnyducky/pseuds/funnyducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summarys so, basically before the fight jacks soul gets torn in two. He has an other half literally but she's a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. man in the moon

Jack was in his cavern. the pain had gotten worse. it was like it was ripping him in half. the moment the man in the moon had come out, the pain started. slowly, Jack slipped in to unconciousness. \----------------------------------------------------------------- Jack woke up to a woman laying beside him. She looked like Jack, snow white hair, pale skin. and when her eyes snapped open, blue eyes.  
"who are you? what do you want?" the girl asked." and why do you look like me?"  
"Jack frost. I don't want anything except answers. and honestly I have no clue."he stated blantly then noticed something. his staff, had a twin. Except, hers was covered in frost."we need to see north. now!" she jumped slightly at that. "who's north?" she asked  
Jack laughed, " you'll like him." He grabbed her and theytook off.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------a/n:well is it good sorry it was so short more to come in a day or two


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry milestones are a b###h. I've been busy like double homework.so, sorry.

When Jack and the girl landed in Norths workshop. well, the jerks didn't take it kindly. Phil just laughed and went and goat North. when north saw them of coarse he showed them to his office.   
"uhm, Jack care to explain?" North looked incredilous.   
"Yeah. not sure. truly I'm not. I passed out from pain last night and I woke up with her by my side. creepy. I was hoping you'd be able to help." Jack was still in shock.   
"What is name"? north was looking at the girl.  
"No clue."she was blunt. " I like jacklynn though."  
" well jacklynn you my freind are literally jacks other half. his soul was torn in two and man in moon made you."  
"wait half of ME!?!" Jack had to laugh.,"thanks north. come on jacklynn. lets go."  
" where?"  
" I know who split our souls. he just wasn't going to make you this way he would have used you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chappy once the ball rolls theyll be longer I hope.


	4. where were you before me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who liked this chapter story thing. however I will start a new 1 shotish shortly having to do with this.
> 
>  
> 
> *also if u have any ideas please tell.

Well I'm off sorry again. I will still Duran comments for ideas for my one shot ish.


End file.
